Lightsaber
A Lightsaber is a bladed weapon in the Star Wars universe. It consists of a polished metal hilt which projects a laser based beam of energy about 1.33 meters long. The Lightsaber is the signature weapon of both the Jedi and their Sith counterparts, both of whom can use it for close combat and to deflect blaster bolts and more. Usage The Lightsaber's blade cuts through most substances without resistance. It leaves cauterized wounds in flesh, but can be deflected by another Lightsaber's blade, or by energy shields. Some exotic saber-proof materials have been introduced in the Expanded Universe. An active Lightsaber gives off a distinctive hum, which rises in pitch and volume as the blade is moved rapidly through the air. Bringing the blade into contact with an object or another Lightsaber's blade produces a loud crackle. The Lightsaber is designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a smooth, solid, laser like blade made of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. Due to the weightlessness of blade and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult - and dangerous - for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. thumb|250px|A Crossguard Lightsaber. Kylo Ren, from The Force Awakens, utilizes a new lightsaber design that features two energy crossguards giving it the appearance of a sword. The lightsaber's blade funnells like fire and is outlined with red static electricity instead of solidifying into the smooth, laser beam like, blade, as usually lightsabers do. suggesting a difference in mechanisms in the hilt. His blade has a similar appearance to a lightsaber blade emitted using a compressed or unstable synthetic lightsaber crystal, such of which were scene in the Expanded Universe. Known Types of Lightsabers *'Protosaber:' A Protosaber was the very first known design of a lightsaber, like later lightsabers, their focusing crystal was set inside a hilt from which a blade of energy was emitted. Protosaber had an external power supply that would be carried by the user on their back, hip, or belt. This power supply would be connected to the bottom of the lightsaber hilt, opposite of the lightsaber's blade emitter. *'Retrosaber:' A Retrosaber was similar to a protosaber, retrosabers far exceeded their abilities. They were just as potent as modern lightsabers, but offered a few advantages along with the disadvantage of the external power pack. The primary advantage was that modern belt-mounted power packs allowed for a brief "power surge", creating a more powerful blade for a short time and therefore a temporary advantage in combat. *'Standard-hilted lightsaber:' A Standard-hilted lightsaber is a straight hilt single bladed lightsaber. *'Double-bladed lightsaber:' A Double-bladed lightsaber is a lightsaber that featured a blade emitted from both ends; it is similar to a quarterstaff. *'Double-bladed spinning lightsaber:' A Double-bladed spinning lightsaber is a specially-designed lightsaber model that is capable of both single and double blades, and is capable of spinning in a circular motion when both blades are emitted, the Double-bladed spinning lightsaber's overall design hardly made it any bigger than a single-emitter lightsaber, a stark contrast to the design of dual-blade weapons, the lightsaber does suffer from a design flaw; if given the opening, an opponent can cut through the disc from the inside of the ring, causing the weapon to fly apart if spinning. *'Guard shoto:' A Guard shoto is a rare perpendicular-gripped type of short lightsaber with a second handle extending from the main hilt at 90 degrees, it can be gripped by either hilt; it is similar to a tactical tonfa, or a side-handle baton. *'Crossguard lightsaber:' A Crossguard lightsaber is a regular lightsaber with one or two blades emitter protruding near the first one at a 45-degree angle to the axis of the hilt. The second and third blade emitters is dagger-sized; it is similar to a knightly sword. *'Curved-hilt lightsaber:' A Curved-hilt lightsaber is a lightsaber design which featured a hilt with a built in curve, it is design to utilize one-handed fighting styles such as Makashi, or to provide variable blade angle to confuse opponents; it is similar to a small sword. *'Long-handle lightsaber:' A Long-handle lightsaber is a lightsaber that has a handle several times longer than that of a standard lightsaber; it is similar to a longsword. *'Lightsaber pike:' A Lightsaber pike is similar to a double-bladed lightsaber, featuring two short plasma blades on each side of the Lightsaber pike; it is similar to a staff or lance. *'Sabercane:' A Sabercane is a lightsaber concealed weapon; it is designed to be a hilt concealed as the handle of a cane. *'Training lightsaber:' A Training lightsaber is a lightsaber that has limited power and thus limited the danger of them being used by Jedi Initiates before they underwent the Gathering, or are assigned or selected by a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master and build a weapon of their own. They are lightsabers that possessed a highly intensified electromagnetic containment field which is far more difficult to penetrate than that of a standard lightsaber. Thus the energy which formed the blade is better contained and able to do far less damage, and would result in welts, bruises, and minor burns instead of amputation or death. This feature could be readjusted by a fully trained Jedi to enable a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master to utilize a trainee's weapon in emergencies. *'Dual-phase lightsaber:' A Dual-phase lightsaber is a lightsaber that can extend up to double the original length with a simple activation, dual-phase lightsabers allows for rapid transitions between two sets of preset lengths. *'Lightsaber shoto:' A Lightsaber shoto is a short lightsaber; it is similar to a dagger. *'Lightclub:' A Lightclub is a massively oversized lightsaber that can project a blade up to three meters in length; it is the opposite of a lightsaber shoto. *'Lightwhip:' A Lightwhip is a rare lightsaber that can emitted a coherent beam of energy, but instead of a straight meter-long blade, it is several meters in length and flexible, the weapon is also difficult to defend against, as it can simply flex around an opponent's blade when he attempted to parry, when multiple tassels are included, the whip was able to overwhelm the defenses of enemies by attacking them from all sides, however, they are significantly weaker than standard lightsabers, and their blades are ineffective defensively. *'Lightfoil:' A Lightfoil is a small and elegant energy sword based upon lightsaber design, however, lightfoils are weaker than the authentic or "archaic" standard lightsabers due to the poor quality focusing crystals used in their manufacture and the relatively low level of craftsmanship compared to Jedi artisans. However, they do not require any connection to the Force to create, and are fully usable by non-force users. *'Darksaber:' A Darksaber is a rare black-bladed lightsaber, that flattened and came to a point like a traditional sword, rather than the rounded beam of more standard lightsabers. *'Lightsaber-Blaster Hybrid:' A Lightsaber-Blaster Hybrid is a lightsaber that is combination of both a laser sword and a blaster pistol. Known Lightsabers *'Jedi lightsaber:' A Jedi lightsaber is a specialized type of lightsaber that catered to the needs and preferences of the Jedi Order. Jedi lightsabers utilizes natural lightsaber crystals, well others utilizes synthetic crystals (artificially created lightsaber crystals), designed to serve as a symbol of peace and justice, these lightsabers are also symbol of the Jedi. Traditionally these weapons are all blue or green bladed lightsabers, though most of these weapons are yellow, purple, white or black bladed lightsabers. *'Sith lightsaber:' A Sith lightsaber is a specialized type of lightsaber that catered to the needs and preferences of the Sith Order. Most Sith lightsabers utilizes synthetic crystals (artificially created lightsaber crystals), well others utilizes natural lightsaber crystals, the appearance of these lightsabers are design to intimidate the opponents of the Sith. Traditionally these weapons are all red bladed lightsabers, though most of these weapons are purple bladed lightsabers. Known Lightsaber Combat Forms and techniques *'Form I: Shii Cho', also known as the Determination Form. Roughly every Force User was taught this Form when first handed a lightsaber. Ahsoka Tano uses this Form. *'Form II: Makashi', also known as the Contention Form. Its design is elegant and based on Lightsaber vs. Lightsaber Combat. Count Dooku uses this form. *'Form III: Soresu', also known as the Resilience Form. Its design was based on pure Defense with either ranged or Melee attacks involved. It is a very calm style. *'Form IV: Ataru', also known as the Aggression Form. Its design is based around high energy attacks and defenses, and requires much agility. Yoda uses this Form. *'Form V: Shien/Djem So', also known as the Perseverance Form. Their design is based on manipulating and redirecting an opponent's attack. *'Form VI: Niman', also known as The Moderation Form. While not as calm as Soresu, its design is a conglomeration of the preceding Forms. *'Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad', also known as the Ferocity Form. Their design is based on Pure Attack, with very little, if any, defense. Darth Maul uses this Form. *'Jar'Kai:' Its design is to use two lightsabers in lightsaber combat. *'Cho mai:' Its design is to cut off an opponent's hand to disarm instead of kill. *'Cho sun:' Its design is to cut off an opponent's arm for a hefty effect. *'Cho mok:' Its design is to cut off an opponent's limb. *'Mou kei:' Its design is to cut off several limbs from an opponent at once. It is disencouraged amongst the Jedi. *'Sai tok:' Its design is to cut an opponent in half. This is most prevalent when Obi-Wan uses it against Darth Maul. *'Sai cha:' Its design is to behead an opponent. A notable example of this was when Mace Windu used this move to behead Jango Fett. *'Sai:' Its design is to evade an attack directed at the legs by jumping. Obi-Wan Kenobi used this while fighting Darth Maul. *'Mounted lightsaber combat:' It's design is to use lightsabers in combat while riding a mount such as a tauntaun, or mounted on a mechanical means of transportation; like a swoop bike. Darth Maul is skilled at this style. *'Shiak:' Its design is to deliberately wound an opponent. *'Sokan:' Its design is use the surrounding environment itself to gain a tactical advantage in combat. *'Strong style:' Its design is to use powerful strikes to batter through an opponent's defense; sacrificing speed for unrivaled power. It was invented by Luke Skywalker. *'Fast style:' Its design is to use multiple attacks at an extremely fast pace. *'Medium style:' Its design is to use both the fast and the strong styles. *'Sun djem:' Its design is to destroyed or disarmed the weapon of an opponent. *'Dun Möch:' Its design is to use distraction and doubt, usually through taunting; in conjunction with lightsaber combat. *'Shiim:' Its design is to wound an opponent by the edge of a lightsaber's blade; to immobilize an opponent for a moment. Behind the Scenes Development and Production .|thumb|250px]] When developing the Jedi Knights, who were heroic and honorable peacekeepers, George Lucas needed a weapon that was more than just another weapon but also a symbol that matched their ideals as the whole premises of Star Wars was that it was a romantic fantasy in the great romantic traditions of mythology. Influenced by the romantic Pirate and Swashbuckling films of the forties which showcased the romantic side of fighting where there was chivalry and honor. George envisioned that the lightsabers were really heavy and had to use both hands to wield it and never take a hand off because they were very powerful and had a lot of energy in them. The actors had to work with them as if they were heavy. As the saga went on, they began to slowly move away from the two handed form and sometimes using a one handed form as they made the fights more faster and more intense, and it progressed to being a both two handed and one handed form but still originally was meant to be just a two handed form because of the amount of energy that was being swung around. Visual Effects The original effect of the lightsaber was basically a rotating pole that had movie screen material applied to it, then using a compact motor within the hilt, the rod would rapidly rotate, reflecting the lights on set and creating an in-camera glowing effect. However the glowing effect was not absolute, whenever the actor moved it out of a certain area, the glow would disappear and the actual spinning rod could be seen. These props were also highly limited; they were cumbersome and fragile, often breaking them during fight scenes. In order to partially compensate for this, the blade was rotoscoped and an animated glow was added by tracing onto a blown-up copy of the frame with pen and colored ink, one frame at a time. It was at this phase that blades were given colors, as the props were simple white blades. The lightsaber is both part real and part animated and filmmakers used the real poles to tell them where the sword blades were. Sometimes they used a short blade as the actors would be fighting so close that they would hit the set and sometimes they would use no blade because the blade would either turn on and off in a shot or what the actors were doing was so complicated they couldn't do with swords themselves and they would add in the blades later but took a lot of very careful tracking. The sound of the lightsabers was turned over to Ben Burtt who was also working on the sound effects for R2-D2, the breathing of Darth Vader and the blasters. The sound of the lightsabers was the first thing Ben worked on for the films. His inspiration for what they sounded like was projector motors that produced these mysterious humming sounds when they weren't running. While searching for other elements, Ben had a tape recorder with a broken mike cable (the shielding had come off of it.) and when he walked past the television set in his apartment, it picked up the hum from the picture tube directly into the broken wire creating a buzz which became the clashing sound of when the lightsabers clashed against each other. Notable Lightsabers Gallery External Links *Lightsaber on Wookieepedia * Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Star Wars Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Technology